


Back Under the Same Sky

by coelagirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, F/M, Fancomic, It's short lol, Stargazing, cocoa, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coelagirl/pseuds/coelagirl
Summary: Though she's safe in the realm of light again, Aqua still can't quite sleep. Turns out, neither can Terra.Happy Holidays, and all the best to you in the next year and the next decade <3
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Back Under the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bambie_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambie_Lesbian/gifts).




End file.
